


A Little Bit of Fun

by alexiel_rain



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexiel_rain/pseuds/alexiel_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin scowls, Nagisa's gleeful, and everyone has a little bit of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Fun

Rin is very, very slowly turning bright red.

"Gou-kun, do you hav-"

"It's _Kou_."

"Right, right. So, do you have pictures?"

His sister's sly giggle is like a devil's laugh to Rin's ears. Nagisa's bubbling laughter has that evil undertone to it too, and Rin can almost see the horns and pitchforks on the duo.

"Of _course_ I do."

" _Gou_."

She turns and pouts at him. "But, onii-chan, you were so pretty!"

"I wanna see how pretty RinRin was!"

Rin twitches. Rei smirks, glad that Nagisa's not harassing him for once.

"Who's pretty?" A soft voice asks flatly.

Great. Haruka is here, and doubtlessly Makoto's right behind him. Sure enough, there's the tall figure weaving through the station, laden down with the drinks he'd promised to bring for their day at the beach. Nagisa squeals and glomps.

"Nagisa!" Haruka drops the cooler he was holding in order to flail and regain his balance.

"Haru-chan! Gou-chan was telling us how pretty Rin-chan was at his school festival!"

Haruka blinks, although his expression doesn't really change.

Makoto sets down his burden (which appears to be a lot more drinks than really necessary) and cricks his neck. "Why would he be looking pretty?"

Rin scowls, while Nagisa zeroes in on Makoto and changes glomping targets.

"Nagisa!"

"Mako-chan's strong enough to catch me! Aaaaanyway, apparently Samezuka has this really interesting tradition that the swim club upholds every year at their festival!"

Rin lunges at Nagisa in an attempt to shut him up, but Nagisa dances away in that quicksilver way of his and hides behind Rei. He sticks out his tongue. Rei eyes the blond and moves away.

"Rei-chan! You're supposed to protect me from RinRin!"

Rei sniffs. "I have too much sympathy for him as a fellow victim of yours."

Nagisa pouts, and dashes to hide behind Makoto, who's been looking amused on the sidelines the whole time.

"Hey...Nagisa..."

"Makoto, move off!"

Makoto holds up his hands in placation. "Maa, Rin, it can't be that bad..."

Nagisa's head pops up like a meerkat's. "Rin-chan had to dress as a maid for his swim club's maid café!" He announces cheerfully.

Dead silence.

Nagisa's grinning, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Gou and Rei are smiling and smirking respectively. Rin just closes his eyes and waits for it.

Surprisingly, it's Makoto's laughter that he hears first. Rin opens his eyes to see the brunette valiantly trying to keep from laughing with a hand clapped over his mouth, but Makoto's pretty much failing to hide exactly how amused he is.

"S-Sorry, Rin, it's just that..." he gestures weakly, grinning widely the whole time, but Haruka snorts out a quiet laugh.  
"Just that no one in their right mind would've thought you should be a maid?" he offers dryly, lips twitching.

That does it, and everybody collapses into a fit of hysterics.

Rin really wants to scowl, but well, he guesses that it _was_ kind of funny. His mouth curls up into a tiny, reluctant smile instead.

"And I have _photos_ ," Gou says gleefully, which starts off the rest again.

...That doesn't mean he's not going to try his damned best to get back at them later.

**Author's Note:**

> ...the drama cds are really good for breeding plot bunnies...and this is from the track where Rin crossdresses as a maid in Samezuka's school festival, because his other option was to quit the swim club. *cackles* I wish I could have added Nitori in here, just to add fuel to the fire (he was praising Rin endlessly for his beauty in the maid outfit LOL) but it didn't seem quite right so maybe next time :)


End file.
